


Sing Me To Sleep

by Mmitchell0826



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek just wants everyone to be okay, M/M, Out of Character Derek, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmitchell0826/pseuds/Mmitchell0826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has 24 hours left. He says goodbye to Scott, Isaac and especially Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek knew he was dying. He could feel it in the very core of his being. The wounds from the fight were too much, too deep this time. It was a witch and the blade she used was cursed.  When he found out about her he knew, in his gut, he had to go alone. Now he knew why, it would have killed him anyway if this happened to someone else, someone he cared about. Deaton said about 24 hours, Derek knew it was less. He could feel the wolf in him trying to heal, it felt like fire licking its way across his entire body. He knew he had to say goodbye.

                He didn’t really have family to say goodbye to. He hadn't talked to Cora in over a year, and he didn’t want to burden her with this. Something she couldn’t change or fix, he'd rather her live in peace. And Peter, well he didn’t need Peter in his life while he was alive so he definitely did not need him to die. That left Scott, Isaac, and…Stiles. Derek hated that he only had three people he actually cared enough about to say goodbye to.  People always seemed to be around Derek but those three were the only ones who pushed their way into his inner circle, into his heart. He decided to walk to Scotts house first. He wanted to see the town, the woods where he grew up, one last time. All the familiar sounds and smells, all the love he used to feel for his home. It was breaking his heart to know that this town would no longer have a Hale to protect it.

                Walking up to Scotts door was hard. How was he going to say goodbye to Scott, and Isaac. What do you say to someone when you know you are dying? He almost decided to just walk away.

"Derek? Hey" Scott opened the door just as Derek hit the top step of his porch. He looked confused, and then there it was. He knew Scott could smell it on him, Scott knew he was dying.

"I'm taking you to Deaton. He will know how to fix you" He was pushing him down the steps, pushing against all the wrong places.

"He already knows Scott. I was there last night" Derek put his hand on his arm and Scott stopped.

"What are you saying? What does that mean?"

"Let's go inside" Derek said.

He led Scott back into the house. Isaac was sitting on the steps, like he just decided to stop halfway down. Derek always wondered about the two. Their scents were always mixed just right, too much to just be roommates. The way they looked at each other, and always were touching. They kept each other safe and grounded. Derek just wondered.

"How are we going to fix this Derek?" Isaac asked.

"We're not. I came to say goodbye"

"No!" Isaac was off the step and coming toward him. Scotts steady hand on his arm stopped him.

"I'm dying. That’s it. There's nothing anyone can do"

"I can't lose you Derek" Scott said, the words low and shaky

"You will be ok Scott. You are the Alpha and a good one at that! Leading your pack will be easy. I am so proud of who you have become. I'm going to miss you Scott. I wish I could watch you grow and become Beacon Hills protector. Because that’s what you need to be, you need to protect this town and everyone in it. You are going to do great things" Derek couldn’t stand watching the tears fall down Scotts face so he turned to Isaac. His Isaac.

"Isaac. Watching you become the man you are today has given me so much joy and pride. Life has given you so many obstacles, including me, and you have overcome each and every one. I'm so proud of you! Keep Scott grounded ok. Give him something to hold on to" He watched as the boys linked hands. He stood and walked toward the door. He didn’t need to say anymore. Scott crumbled into Isaacs waiting arms, tears rolling down both their faces.

"Tell Kira Scott…and don’t worry, you two will be okay" He said and walked out of the door.

                Derek felt weak. Every bone and muscle in his body was telling him to stop. The fire was getting hotter but he knew he had to make it. Once Stiles house was in sight he stopped. The sun was beating down on him, he could tell it was mid afternoon. He almost turned around, but knew he needed to see Stiles one last time. He rang the bell, Stiles answered right away.

"Hey dude! you're just in time! I was just about to start an Iron Man marathon."

Derek couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. Stiles didn’t even ask him to come in he just kept talking and walked back toward the kitchen. Derek could smell the popcorn and knew he had to make it through at least one movie.

"I asked Scott if he wanted to come watch but he said he was busy. Whatever. You're here now though so it's perfect. We can eat popcorn and you can tell me how much you hate Iron Man and super hero movies. Are you ok dude? you look a little pale" Stiles was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed, shirt riding up. Derek couldn’t help but stare at the small sliver of skin showing at his waist. He wished he had more time to explore Stiles skin. Find out if the freckles on his face traveled across his whole body.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's go start the movie"

                They walked into the living room and Derek couldn’t help but laugh at the nest Stiles had set up. Blankets, pillows, couch cushions, and comforters. Stiles pushed play and they made themselves comfortable amongst the blankets. Derek watched Stiles more than he watched the movie, he liked Cap better anyway. He loved how Stiles couldn’t stay still, even during a movie. His hands or feet were always moving. Fingers drumming on his legs, feet moving to find the cool parts of the blankets. Right towards the end of the movie Derek felt his body beginning to shut down and knew it was time. It was getting harder to breath and he was in excruciating pain every time he moved.

"and on to Iron Man 2. You need a bathroom break or anything?" Stiles asked as he switched the DVDs.

"Stiles" His voice sounded weak and far away, even to him. "I have to tell you something"

"Oh God. Who's dying now" Stiles asked as he flopped back down on the pillows.

"Me" Derek said with a shaky breath.

"Ha ha very funny. Seriously though, what's up"

Derek's face must have shown he was being serious because Stile immediately sat up.

"This isn't funny Derek"

"I'm not trying to be funny Stiles. Do you remember the witch?"

"Yeah. the one I was banned from going near."

"Yeah. Well she cursed me. We fought and the blades she used were cursed. The cuts won't heal, and they are too deep. Whatever was on the blades or whatever incantation she used its keeping me sick. I'm dying"

"No!" Stiles yelled and grabbed Derek's hand. The sigh that escaped his mouth was audible. "You can't die. We will fix this, fix you! Deaton will help or Mrs. McCall. Derek I will find a way to save you!"

"It's too late Stiles. I already went to Deaton. Nothing can fix this. We have to say goodbye"

"Derek. We didn’t even get to…we didn't even get to start…whatever this is between us and now we have to say goodbye"

"I know it's hard. God I never wanted to have to do this. Stiles you will be ok, you will get through this"

"No I won't" Stiles said. Derek wiped the tears from his face.

"Yes you will. You are so strong Stiles. The strongest one in Scotts pack. You will be ok and you will make sure everyone else is ok. You won't even miss me, you will move on from whatever this was and get on with your life. I need you to do that Stiles."

"Derek stop. I love you ok! and I will never stop loving you even when you're gone. I hate that it took you dying for me to say this but I love you! and I'm proud of you."

"Stiles." Derek had to lay down. "I love you too" He could feel it now, the darkness creeping in. "I love you" He closed his eyes. "I need you to know that you will be ok" He took a deep, rattling breath. "I'm sorry" He felt Stiles soft lips on his, the tears falling onto his cold skin. He hated doing this to Stiles but if he had to go, dying in the arms of someone you love was a good way to go. "I.. love.. you" He needed to say it, and say it again. He felt the tears falling faster onto his skin. He tried to reach out to Stiles but couldn’t. His body wouldn’t move. The darkness was coming. He listened to Stiles heart, and just as the darkness took him, he heard Lydia's scream.  


	2. We'll Be Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Derek Dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write this to show what happens, at least in my mind, after Derek dies. There are two endings to this. I couldn't decide which ending I liked best so I put them both. You can decide which one you like better, or if you hate both of them.

 

                Stiles did not like funerals. The last funeral he went to, he was eight. He didn’t really understand then, understand the finality of it. He understood it now, he knew Derek was never coming back. It hurt. He was hurting like he was eight years old again. When he was eight and stood in the same cemetery it was gloomy and raining. Derek's day was sunny and warm. The perfect day to go running in the woods. Derek would have loved it. Stiles hated  it. It contradicted his emotions too much. He wanted thunder and lightning, he wanted rain pouring from the sky to hide his tears. Instead he got sun, perfect weather, the perfect day, to bury someone you love.

                Scott came in the morning. He helped Stiles get dressed. Stiles couldn’t stop shaking enough to tuck in his shirt, put on his cuff links, tie his tie.  Scott drove them to the cemetery where they were meeting their parents, and Isaac, Lydia, and Kira. The service was short, which is how Derek would have wanted it anyway. Scott spoke, and Stiles dad. Both saying words of pride and love. Then it was Stiles turn. He didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to say goodbye. He knew that when he was done they would lower the coffin and it would be over. Stiles stood in front of Derek's coffin and took a deep breath.

"Derek was" Stiles already had to stop. Was, he hated that word and every other past tense word he was about to use. "Derek was a good man. He made a few bad choices in his past but he was good. He had an amazingly huge heart. He always looked out for us, for me. We saved each other, a lot"

                Stiles tried to keep the tears at bay but couldn’t. He was so grateful when Scott came and stood beside him. With Scott next to him, holding his hand, he knew he would get through the next part. He didn’t know how his dad would react, or anyone else for that matter. No one except Derek knew that he loved him, that they loved each other. It would be hard to say in front of his friends for the first time but he needed to say it, he needed Derek to hear it.

"The moment I knew I was going to fall in love with Derek he asked me to chop off his arm. The amount of trust and desperation he had in that moment was astonishing. He didn’t know me, he didn’t know if he could trust me or not he just knew I was Scotts friend and that Scott asked me to take care of him. When he threatened me and then told me to chop his arm off I knew. I knew that one day I would fall so in love with this man it would hurt. He trusted me so much in that moment to save his life that I vowed to save it as many times as I could. Derek didn’t know I loved him until the day he died." Stiles took a deep breath, the tears turning into a smile as he remembered the hatred and distrust turning into love.

"I wish I had more time with him. I wish I could tell him over and over again how much I love him, how much I still need him. We saved each other and I don’t know how I'm going to move on from this. Who's gonna save me Derek! Why did you do this to me! It's not fair. You should have stayed. I love you Derek, I'm sorry I couldn’t save you this time. I'm sorry!" Stiles collapsed, Scott just catching him before his knees hit the ground.

                They all left the cemetery and went back to Stiles house. Stiles knew the Sheriff would ask questions about what Stiles said but it could wait. Stiles needed to mourn without the questions of his love. They all ate and drank and then that night Stiles and Scott drank some more. Stiles got drunk, drunk enough to forget, at least for a little bit, all the pain he was feeling.  "Bring him back" Stiles slurred to Scott, and then he passed out, leaving all the heartache and loss behind.

                Stiles spent the rest of that  year visiting Derek's grave. He went every day, in the rain, in the snow, in the sun. He told him everything that happened around him. He told him about school, he told him about things happening around Beacon Hills, he told him about the new boy in school. Stiles liked him and this boy liked Stiles, his name was Christopher and he knew all about Derek. Stiles missed Derek every day. He also knew that Derek would have been happy for him, happy that he was slowly moving on, slowly getting over but never letting go of Derek. It still hurt and Stiles heart would probably always have a Derek sized hole in it but Stiles would be ok. He was strong and would continue to be strong. Even though Derek wasn’t physically there to save him, Stiles felt him, all around, everyday reaching out to say I love you. He felt it then, the sun warming his face, the wind sweeping through his hair.

"I love you too, Derek" With a smile he lay back and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of Derek's love wash over him.

 

Alternate Ending

                Lydia's scream was deafening. It left Stiles with a ringing in his ears when she finally stopped. Derek felt heavy in his lap, like bricks piling on top of him. It was getting hard to breath while looking down at his lifeless body. Stiles felt Lydia beside him before he actually looked over towards her. She was blurry through his tears.

"We have to get him back. We have to bring him back Lydia"

She took his hand. "There isn't a way…I don’t know how to do that Stiles"

"No! No don’t tell me that! There has to be a way I just don’t know it yet. I'm going to bring him back! I have to."

                Stiles gently moved Derek so he was laying on the floor. He kissed the top of his head and then rain upstairs to his computer. The adrenalin was kicking in and he knew he would be able to do what he had to do. He remembered reading about bringing someone back from the dead. In all the hours he spent doing pointless research on his computer he was bound to find something on it. He knew it had something to do with a crossroads. He spent about twenty minutes searching before he finally found it. He was going to summon a crossroads demon and exchange his soul for Derek's.

                He found the rest of the information he needed. A place called The Magic Box sold all the things he needed and it was only about an hour away. There was also a crossroads  conveniently located between Beacon Hills and Sunnydale, where the shop was. It was perfect. All his plans were falling into place.

                He ran downstairs and told Lydia not to move. She needed to watch over Derek and he would be back. Lydia didn’t understand but she trusted Stiles so she agreed. Stiles hopped in his jeep and drove. It took him less than an hour to get to the shop.  He drove well past the speed limit the whole time. When he finally found the shop, a petite, quirky girl helped him find everything he needed. She annoyed Stiles the whole time he was there because of how happy and polite she was. He hated that she got to be that happy when Stiles was still hurting so much inside.

                He drove to the crossroad, which was in the middle of nowhere and dug a hole. He placed all the items he needed, a picture of himself, a black cats bone, graveyard dirt, and yarrow, in a tin. He didn’t even know what yarrow was until that day. The women at the shop, he thinks her name was Anya, told him what it was. She also warned him not to do it. That whatever it was he wanted, it wasn’t worth what he had to give up. She didn’t get it though, Derek was worth it. He would always be worth it.

                He buried the tin and waited. He thought it would take long but within minutes a girl appeared. She was young, maybe only a few years older than Stiles. She was beautiful with long caramel color hair and legs that went on for days. Her eyes were the only thing that gave her away. They were red. "So what can I do for ya sweetie?" Her voice was sugary sweet.

"I want you to bring my friend back. I need him back"

"He must be one special friend"

"He is" Stiles said "So can you bring him back?"

"I can. For a price. You do know the payment don’t you?"

"Yes. My soul in ten years for his life back" Stiles had to gulp down his fear.

"Correct. And you still want to do it? Knowing that if you don’t die in ten years time we will still come to collect?" she asked, giving him a chance to change his mind.

"Yes. Please, I need him back." Stiles said his voice breaking.

"Okay. Deals are sealed with a kiss sweetie" she said and stiles stepped forward. The demon pressed her lips against Stiles and then pulled away. Then she was just gone. Stiles thought it would be different. He thought there would be more when you signed your soul away. Thunder, lightning strikes. There was nothing. He just felt numb.

                The call came a minute later. It was Lydia. Derek was awake. Stiles drove as fast as he could to get home. He almost passed out from sheer joy when he saw Derek awake, and alive.

"How did you?" Derek asked, Stiles loved hearing his voice again.

"I'll explain later. Right now I'm taking you home so you can rest" He couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Stiles stayed the night. Derek didn’t rest much. They made love for the first of many, many times that night.

"How did you do it Stiles?" Derek asked. They were both naked laying in Derek's bed. Stiles head was resting on Derek's chest just over his heart. He needed to hear it beating.

"You're not going to like it"

"What did you do Stiles?" Derek asked sitting up. The panic was evident in his voice.

"I um…I kinda sold my soul. Its sorta a funny story actually looking back on it now. The chick at the magic shop, I gotta take you to meet her. She.." Stiles stopped when Derek growled. He looked up at a very fury Derek.

"We are undoing this" Derek said when he finally calmed down enough to put his teeth away.

"Nope" Stiles popped the P "sorry it’s a done deal. Sealed with a kiss and all"

"This isn't funny Stiles"

"I know Derek but you were dead. Your heart actually stopped beating. I couldn’t…no I wasn’t just going to let you go. Especially since I just got you in the first place. I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist. I couldn’t do it. Its ten years. That’s a lot of time Derek, and we get to spend it together." Stiles sat up and grabbed Derek's chin. "I love you Derek Hale" He pulled him for a kiss and when they pulled away he locked eyes with the wolf "If that means selling my soul to the devil to get you back, then so be it"

"I can't just accept that Stiles. I will find a way to fix this! I will get your soul back, even if it takes me ten years to figure it out!" He pulled Stiles down on top of him and kissed him.

"Well at least we will be together. Which is all I really wanted anyway." Stiles kissed Derek again and smiled against his mouth. He decided Derek would always be worth losing his soul for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did feel that in the alternate ending it was a little rushed. I was writing it in Stiles mindset so I feel like it would be rushed, I feel like Stiles would be so hyped up from adrenaline that everything would go a million miles an hour so I left it. Maybe later I will go back and flush it out and go more in depth of how Stiles was actually feeling during the whole process but for now this is what I have.   
> Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it! =D

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head and I had to get it out. I'm not sure if Derek would even say goodbye to anyone if he was dying but I had to see what would happen if he did. And of course he would tell Stiles he loved him.


End file.
